1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games and in particular to games which test the manual dexterity and skill of the players in controlling the droping of small elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of games has been developed utilizing magnetic devices for manually moving balls and like elements and permitting dropping of the elements under the control of the player. In one such game, a dome-shaped, upper surface element is provided along the underside of which a plurality of balls may be moved by the player by means of a magnet. The balls are receivable in movable receiving means carried on a flat base of the game. In another game generally of this type, the upper surface element comprises a flat element formed of a wire screen. In a further known game of this type, the movable elements are afforded a twisting motion by the control magnet.
In another form of such magnetically controlled ball movement games, the top surface element is inclined with the player moving the subjacent ball along the surface thereof into a top receiver.
In one prior art game, the receivers have different sizes.